Dragonsinger
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Bofur can't take his eyes off the white-haired beauty who joins the Quest for Erebor. Viviane Summers is used to being alone, but decides that it is no longer the right way to live. But what can she add to the Company? Her voice? Do dragons even like singing? She's about to find out. Bofur/OC.
1. The Lonely Baker

CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

It was her hair.

People were always staring at Viviane Summers because of her hair. They would glance at her and do a double, sometimes triple, check and their expressions would say 'how in Hell can a young woman have that white of hair'? The answer was easy, but at the same time difficult to explain. Not to mention very private.

Fourteen years ago, she and her parents had been involved in a car accident that had left them stranded in a snow bank. Her parents had frozen to death and Viviane had lost all feeling in her left hand as a result of really bad frostbite and her hair had turned white from the shock.

Viviane walked into the bakery where she worked, nodding once to Mark the cashier, and moved to the back. She opened her locker, deposited her jacket, purse and hat and pulled out her apron. She stepped up to her work station and began making the day's bread.

It was the same old routine; come in, make bread for eleven hours, go home. Rinse, lather and repeat. Most would say that it was a dull life, but the repetition was what kept her from thinking about what should have been. Viviane hated looking back over her shoulder; she always strived to stay in the present, occasionally peeking towards the future.

She was happy and that's what mattered.

Viviane had no one; not a boyfriend, a pet or any family. She lived in a tiny apartment for one and it was enough. The bakery was a big success and the income kept her thriving. It was enough for her.

"Hey, Viv," Mark said as he was closing up. "Listen, I was gonna head down to the pub and get something to drink. You wanna come?"

"No thank you," Viviane replied, zipping up her jacket. "I'm really tired."

"I could walk you home," Mark suggested.

Viviane frowned in confusion. "Why would you do that? I know the way." She left him gaping like a fish.

Sometimes…it was easier to play dumb. People would leave her alone after a while. If they wouldn't- which was rarely- she would be rude and then they would leave. Viviane liked her privacy; she had been alone for almost a decade and a half. Having someone would just complicate things.

Viviane pulled the hood of her jacket up and shoved her hands in her pockets. The sky had been overcast all day and the scent of rain was heavy in her nostrils. She ducked her head and breathed in the wonderful smell deeply. People passed her by and didn't even glance at her. For this, Viviane was grateful.

When she walked into her dingy apartment building, a clap of thunder startled her and she dropped the lift keys. She picked them back up and pushed them into the lock. A bolt of electricity ran up her arm and she tasted copper in her mouth.

* * *

Viviane woke up in a field of tall grass. Something was prodding her shoulder.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright? Oh, dear-please don't be dead!"

She shook her head and blinked open her eyes. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

A man with dark sandy hair and kind dark blue eyes was bent over her. "Thank heavens! Are you alright?"

Viviane groaned and sat up. "Oh, my head…" She heard twittering birds and the soft breeze through the grass. "Where am I?"

The man blinked. "You're in Hobbiton. The Shire."

"Shire?" she repeated faintly. Viviane looked around. Oh…yeah… Rolling green fields, a beautiful lake and, yep, there was the Party Tree. And the little doors set into the hills, surrounded by little gardens. She looked at the man- Hobbit- and tried to place him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, Bilbo Baggins," he said, holding out a hand.

She took his hand. "Viviane Summers; nice to meet you." Bilbo Baggins?!

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bilbo checked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," Viviane replied. She rubbed the back of her head. "Definitely knocked over the head. Or I took a tumble… I can't really remember."

Bilbo nodded slowly. "Well, I live just up the Hill. You can…stay there for a bit. Until you're up on your feet again."

As one, they looked at her feet. They were normal- thanking God- but Viviane had seemingly shrunk in her clothes. Her jeans, t-shirt, jacket and shoes were suddenly too big for her. Underneath the shirt, her bra was too big. Even her cap was big on her!

She had been fun-sized. Great.

"We can get you some clothes, too," Bilbo added. He put Viviane's arm around his neck and helped her to her feet. "Off we go, then."

* * *

**A/N: and once more do we start another year**

**follow of Twitter: CartmellA**

**on DA: ladymoonscar9828**

**on YouTube: ladymoonscar**

**fan/cover art is appreciated!**


	2. That Round Green Door

CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

Bag End was a bloody dream come true. Viviane's heart started racing when she saw the large green door. Bilbo helped her up the garden and into his Hobbit-Hole. "There's a wash room at the very end of this hall," he said. "Last door on your left. I'll pop out and see if Linda Proudfoot has anything to loan you."

"Thank you, Master Baggins," she remembered to say when he closed to door.

Wow. She was in Bag End!

Viviane walked to the wash room and found that the bathtub worked similarly to the one at home; knobs! "Excellent, Smithers," she sighed and drew a bath. She stripped and sank into the water, sighing as it began to ease her battered body.

After a quick soaking and scrubbing, Viviane wrapped herself in a robe and looked at her clothes. She could keep the jacket because they were always better when larger and the same could probably be said for the socks. The t-shirt could become a nightshirt. For some reason her underwear had shrunk with her, so that was something.

But the jeans, shoes and bra were too big to even consider.

Viviane heard the front door open and close and Bilbo shout, "Miss Summers?" He knocked on the wash room door. "Er, miss?"

Quickly stowing her clothes behind her, Viviane said, "I'm decent, Mr Baggins."

The Hobbit peeked his head in. "Ah, yes. Linda Proudfoot is here with some dresses…" He was pushed out of the way by an elderly Hobbit woman with a large bundle in her arms.

"Good gracious!" Linda Proudfoot gasped. "Oh poor dear; attacked on the Road and left with nothing but rags on your back! To think it would happen here in the Shire!"

Viviane blushed. "I suppose it is very good that Mr Baggins found me when he did."

"Aye, that it is," Linda agreed. "Excuse us, Bilbo, but I must help this poor dear." She shut the wash room door in his face and then set her bundle on a chair and eyed Viviane with practiced eyes. Her eyebrows rose when she saw how small the girl's feet was. "Not from around here, are you?"

"No, ma'am," Viviane admitted. "Not in the very least."

The Hobbit woman nodded slowly. "Well, as Hobbits, we don't wear shoes- our feet are very thick- but you look like a dainty little flower. And, my, but what pretty hair you have! Almost like the snow has been caught there."

She was closer to the truth than anything.

"Now, let me see the rest of you," Linda said.

Viviane had gone through this before when being fitted for costumes, but she was still shy. She hesitantly pulled off the robe and blushed. Linda nodded brusquely. "Well, you're thinner than I am, but you're also tall, so that should help a bit. Here; let's try on this pretty pink dress."

After Linda had helped Viviane dress- Viviane slipped on her underwear when the Hobbit wasn't looking- and the two went out into the parlor to better fit the dresses and for afternoon tea. Bilbo was a courteous host and made sure the teacups were never empty.

It was well nearly twilight when Linda finally left with a promise to have her husband make Viviane a pair of little shoes. Before she left, she brought up the question, "Now what shall become of you, my dear? It would be a tad unseemly if you were to stay here with Bilbo alone."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Mrs Proudfoot, what do you suggest? You can hardly have her stay with you; your house is much too small with all of those young ones! No, if the lady will consent, Bag End is the place for her. Let the neighbor's gossip!"

Viviane smirked. "I'd have to agree with Mr Baggins. As long as I don't put you out."

"Not at all! Not at all!"

And it was decided.

* * *

Viviane had been living with Bilbo Baggins for nearly a whole month. She missed her home, her job and even school. But something deep inside her told her that that life was behind her and she ever had looked forward.

Linda Proudfoot was a dear friend and neighbor and Hamfast Gamgee, or just Gaffer, was always making Viviane laugh. The whole of Hobbiton was exceedingly kind to her. Well, except for the Sackville-Baggins's. They had tried to start the rumor that Viviane was Bilbo's tart, but that had never taken any effect. Everyone was fond of Miss Viviane Summers; from the children to the elders, Took to Brandybuck and Baggins to Proudfoot.

One day Viviane was in the kitchen, readying lunch while Bilbo sat outside in the front garden and smoked. Gaffer was outside the kitchen window trimming the roses and telling Viviane about his new wife, Bell.

"Did you have anyone back wherever you came from, Miss Summers?" Gaffer asked her.

Viviane laughed as she kneaded bread dough. "No, not me! I was much too engrossed in my job and…no one really caught my eye." Well, Benedict Cumberbatch had caught her eye, but that would never have happened.

"Ah," Gaffer wheedled. "I'm sure you were breaking hearts, lassie! Look at you; as bright as the Sun and as beautiful as these here roses!"

Viviane giggled. "Ah, Master Hamfast, I do envy your wife!"

They laughed.

"Will you eat with us or are you needed back home?" she asked.

"No, I promised Bell I would help around the house, but I thank you, Miss Viviane." He gave her a small bow and tottered off home.

"Give my love to your family!" Viviane called after him. He waved to show that he heard. She finished the dough and popped it into the oven to bake and then readied the table. She was about to pop outside to get Bilbo, but the Hobbit was already through the door when she turned.

"Oh, I was just about to call you. Lunch is…"

"Shh!" Bilbo hissed, pressing his ear to the door.

"What is it?" Viviane asked in a whisper.

"A Wizard," he replied quietly. "Trying to get me on an adventure. Can you imagine?"

She couldn't answer that without lying so she stayed quiet. She picked her way to the front window and peered out of it. A blue eye appeared there and she gasped. Bilbo pulled her away and they held each other until the Wizard was gone.

"He'll be back," Bilbo muttered.

"Oh?"

"I invited him to dinner," the Hobbit sighed.

Viviane shrugged. "Well, at least you were polite." She walked to the table and started serving lunch. "He's a Wizard, you say?" she said nonchalantly.

"Gandalf," Bilbo said. "Made excellent fireworks. Bit strange."

"All great men are," Viviane pointed out with a smile. "Well, here's to an adventure free day."

"Here, here!"

* * *

**A/N: I met William Kircher and Manu Bennett. I have Azog's autograph. *fangirl squeal***

**also, I finished my dress for DoS premier- i'm an Elf this year. next year i'll be a dwarf**

**see ya'll next week or on Wednesday if you read my Avengers fics**


	3. They Arrive

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

It wasn't until someone hammered on the front door right as they were about to dig into dinner did Bilbo and Viviane remember that Gandalf was coming. Viviane shot up and ran to the door. It was _Gandalf_! Of course she was excited. "I'm so sorry," she said, turning the knob. "We completely forgot that you were…coming…"

This wasn't Gandalf.

It was a Dwarf. A very mean looking Dwarf.

Bilbo appeared beside Viviane. "Um… Can I help you?"

"Yes, I suppose you can," he grunted, walking in. "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the Hobbit stuttered, closing the door. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The Dwarf looked at him like he was crazy. "No." He spotted the girl and bowed. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, miss. And you are?"

"Viviane Summers," she said automatically. "Um… Would you like something to eat?"

"Very much, thank you." He hanged his traveling cloak up and stomped through the house. "Nice quiet life you have here."

Bilbo and Viviane looked at each other. What was going on?

They watched Dwalin finish up their own dinners. He didn't have the refined table manners Bilbo did, or even the basic manners Viviane had had drilled into her. He picked the fish clean and then bit messily into the head.

There was another knock at the door. Bilbo leapt up, saying, "At last you've come! I was beginning to think…"

The pause was long enough to jerk Viviane away from Dwalin's terrible manners. "Bilbo?"

Another Dwarf walked in, dressed in red and sporting a perfect white beard. He smiled merrily at her and took her hand, bowing over it. "Balin, at your service my lady."

"Viviane Summers at yours, sir," she said faintly.

"Balin!" Dwalin shouted, getting up. His shout made Viviane jump away. The two Dwarves clasped arms and banged their heads together in welcome.

"I'll go make some more tea," Viviane said softly and hurried to the kitchen. They followed her, but their destination was the pantry. Bilbo was on their heels, going on about how uninvited guests were not tolerated and doing his best to be polite.

"I'm sorry," he finished.

Dwalin and Balin looked at him thru narrowed eyes. Viviane gripped the iron poker near the fireplace, ready to use her mediocre fencing skills and superb defense classes to protect Mr Baggins.

"Apology accepted," Balin said genially and went back to raiding the pantry.

There was another knock and they all paused.

"Someone going to get that?" Balin asked.

Viviane put the poker back, left the tea pot on the table and went to answer the door. "Please be Gandalf, please be Gandalf, please be Gandalf," she chanted under her breath.

It wasn't. It was two more Dwarves.

"Hullo!" the blonde one said. "Fili."

"And Kili," the dark one added.

"At your service!" they chimed, taking Viviane's hands and kissing them.

"Nope, sorry!" she said, trying to close the door. "You can't come in; you've come to the wrong house!"

The darker Dwarf stopped her attempts to close the door. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Nobody told us," Fili added.

"Nothing's been cancelled," Viviane began.

"That's a relief," Kili said and he and his brother strode inside.

"Viviane?" Bilbo walked in and froze. "Oh no…"

"You must be Mister Baggins!" Kili said with a smile. "This is a nice place. Did you do it yourself?"

"It's been in the family for quite some time," Bilbo replied as Fili loaded his arms with their weapons. "That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that!"

"Fili! Kili!" Dwalin stuck his head in and waved them inside. "Come on; give us a hand!"

Viviane followed the Dwarves into the dining room.

"Let's shove this into the hall," Balin said, gesturing to the table. "Otherwise we won't get everyone in!"

"Everyone?" Viviane repeated. "How many more are there?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh no," Bilbo said flatly. He dumped the weapons in a pile and shouted. "No, there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke- ha, ha- I can only say that it is in very poor taste!"

Viviane heard the door open and the sound of a lot of bodies hitting the floor. She fought hard against a smile. "Bilbo? How many more?"

"A lot," came the sad reply. "And Gandalf's here."

Viviane poked my head into the hallway and saw eight Dwarves lying on the front stoop. And Gandalf chuckling in the doorway. Wow. Gandalf. "This is going to be a long night."

The Dwarves looked up and smiled when they saw her. Viviane had to smile back; they looked too ridicules! They got up, dusted themselves off and rushed to bow and kiss her hands.

"Oin. At your service!" A salt-and-pepper beard with twin braids twirled up and an ear-horn.

"Gloin, fair lady!" A red-head with a bushy beard with several rings pulled into it.

"Dori, my lady!" Silver hair with fantastic braids.

"Nori, marm." Brown hair in the shape of a star.

"Ori, miss. A pleasure." Rather monk like and easily the most polite.

The fattest Dwarf waddled up to Viviane, his long, big, braided red beard swaying from side to side. "Bombur, at your service! My brother, Bofur, and cousin Bifur. He doesn't speak the Common Tongue."

Bifur nodded and said something to Viviane in Dwarvish. He had a bit of an ax sticking out of his forehead. _Okay_…

Bofur swept her a very comical court bow with his funny hat and kissed her dead hand. "At your service, dear lady!" His black hair reminded her of Pippi Longstocking and he had a low handlebar mustache. Overall, he was adorable.

"And I at all of yours," she chuckled.

"Alright, alright," Gandalf said. "Stop crowding the young lady! Go help set up for dinner!" The Dwarves went into the kitchen and dining room, Bofur giving Viviane a friendly wink, and the Wizard came up to her. His piercing blue eyes took the girl in slowly and sternly. She stood there like the awkward girl she was. "You are not at all what I imagined you to be," he said at last.

Viviane blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"When I called for you, I thought you would be a bit…taller," the Wizard said.

She looked down briefly at herself. "This isn't my full height. Wait-you called me? How did you-why did… Argh! Headache!"

Gandalf merely chuckled. "This Company is of thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and an old man. We will be needing you before the end."

Viviane raised an eyebrow. "And the Wisest declares women the brightest? I knew you were awesome the moment I first heard about you."

Flattery got a girl everywhere, even with a Wizard.


	4. Dragon Enchanter

**A/N: in honor of it being Bilbo/Frodo's birthday today, here's an early chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR-

Once Bilbo had changed into a shirt, trousers and suspenders and Viviane out of her dressing gown and into a dusky lilac dress did things get hectic. The Dwarves were raiding the pantry and wine cellar. Poor Bilbo was beside himself. Viviane could only watch with wide eyes as twelve Dwarves paraded past her time and time again from the pantry to the large dining table.

"Excuse me, missy," Gloin said as he and his brother stomped past her with two chairs. Viviane scrambled to press herself against the wall, but was still buffeted aside like a pesky fly.

She tripped over the black flats Mr Proudfoot had made for her and would have fallen had strong arms not caught her in a dip that was both romantic and comedic.

"Good catch, Bofur!"

The Dwarf with the hat grinned boyishly as he set Viviane upright. "Might be safer to adjourn to the table, Miss Viviane. Don't fancy the thought of ye being toe jam."

Viviane peeked into the dining room and found the table crowded under every bit of food Bilbo had and a few of the Dwarves already digging in with horrible manners. If Dwalin had been lacking, she could just imagine what twelve Dwarves and a Wizard would be like. Plus she was already feeling claustrophobic.

"I think I'll go to the parlor, instead," Viviane said a bit faintly.

"We're not all that bad, miss," Bofur said, a bit disappointed.

Viviane blinked in surprise. "I didn't mean it like that!" she gasped. "I just… It's crowded. Excuse me." She pulled away from him, only then just realizing that he still had his arms around her, and hurried into the parlor where she took a deep breath and settled on the floor with a cup of tea and a book of gardening Master Hamfast had lent her the previous morning.

"Charming girl," Balin observed.

"Aye," Gloin agreed.

"She your wife?" Nori asked Bilbo.

The poor Hobbit spluttered. "No, of course not! She was injured and alone on the Road. Viviane is my ward."

"So she ain't got any fellow," Nori checked, eyes shifting to the slight girl alone in the parlor.

Both Bilbo and Bofur looked ready to lunge at the Dwarf. Dori frowned at his brother. "Nori, behave yerself! Mister Baggins and Miss Summers have been gracious to open their home to us."

* * *

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo was one act away from a total nervous breakdown.

"Excuse me," Ori said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here ya go, Ori," Fili said. "Give it to me." He threw it past Gandalf's nose at Kili, who caught it and then Frisbee-ed it at Bifur in the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo shouted. "That's my mother's best West Farthing china; it's over a hundred years old! And can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, ya hear that lads?" Bofur chuckled as he, Gloin, Nori and Dori played with the kitchen knives. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!

Viviane came in from the parlor to see what the ruckus was about this time…and narrowly missed getting a fork between the eyes. She gasped and ducked as two mugs and four plates soured over her head. "In the name of…"

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_the wine on every door_!

"What yerself, lassie!" A carving knife missed her chest as Bofur pulled her into his lap. "Whew! That would've been messy!"

Viviane had to smile. "Indeed."

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!

They laughed at Bilbo's expression that the dishes were completely done and not a thing had been cracked. Or blunted.

Someone knocked heavily on the door, silencing them all.

"He is here," Gandalf said, a bit ominously.

* * *

It was another Dwarf, but this one was different than the rest. He held himself with a regal air and his voice was a deep rumble. Obviously a highborn. And very majestic. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo said. "There's no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf quickly shut the door. "There is a mark. I put it there myself." He cleared his throat. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Thorin looked Bilbo up and down. "So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me," Bilbo stuttered.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin continued. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, if you must know, I do have some skill at conkers," Bilbo joked. "But I don't see why that should be relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin snorted. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other Dwarves and Gandalf chuckled. Thorin turned his attention onto Viviane and his grey eyes narrowed. "You must be the woman Gandalf told me about."

Viviane said nothing, but continued to stare at him.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "And what is your weapon of choice, madam?"

"Do I look like a fighter?" she replied right off.

Thorin smirked. "No. So why are you here?"

She scowled and folded her arms. "I live here."

"She is my ward," Bilbo piped up, coming to stand beside the white-haired girl. Thorin just smirked and moved into the dining room with the other Dwarves.

Viviane's eyes tracked with and her lip curled in disdain. "That," she said, "is their leader?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "My dear, perhaps you should avoid Thorin for the time being."

Viviane tossed her white hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air with a haughty '_Hmph'_!

* * *

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

There were murmurs of glee from the others.

What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin hesitated. "They will not come. They say that this task is ours and ours alone."

Bilbo peeked over Gandalf's shoulder. "You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Bilbo, my lad, let us have a little more light." He pulled out a scrap of paper and unfolded it to reveal a map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak."

Bilbo set and candle and read, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye," Gloin said. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time!"

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold," Oin grumbled. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end!"

Beast?

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur said. "Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of our age. Air-borne fire-breather, claws like meat hooks, teeth like razors… Especially fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo retorted.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori declared boldly, getting to his feet. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish-metal right up his jacksy!"

Viviane laughed and they all realized that she was there.

Ori blushed and hung his head as he sat down. "Sorry, m'lady."

She waved him off. "Trust me; I've heard worse. Said worse, too, actually."

"You all forget," Kili said, "that we have a Wizard on our side! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf went red. "Well, uh, no…"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

All eyes were on the Wizard, who started to choke slightly on his pipe weed. Sensing that she was needed, Viviane feigned a delicate sneeze.

"Bless you, miss," the Dwarves chimed, each one- excluding Thorin- pulling out a handkerchief.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling out her own and dabbing at her nose. She gave Gandalf a small wink and he nodded in gratitude.

The task would be difficult with an army behind us," Balin said. "But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best. Nor brightest."

"Hey, who you calling dim?!" "Sorry, what did he say?" "I ain't stupid!"

Viviane winced at the sound of multiple Dwarves shouting all at once and shrank back into the hall, the beginnings of a headache creeping up on her.

"No more!" Thorin's voice boomed through the Hobbit-hole, effectively ending the contention. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them, too? Rumors have begun to spread; the dragon Smaug has not been seen in nearly sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

The Dwarves cheered, but Balin interrupted again. "You forget; the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain."

Viviane walked back in, this time behind Gandalf, and listened as the Wizard said, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He produced an iron key out of midair.

Thorin stared, entranced. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now."

Thorin took the key with reverence, emotions warring behind his pale eyes.

"You can't honestly expect to enter a dragon-infested mountain by the front door," Viviane piped up, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "You'd be ashes before you took your seventh step."

"What would you know of it, girl?" Thorin barked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Things in life are seldom that easy, Master Dwarf."

"And you are quite right, my dear," Gandalf cut across a sharp retort from Thorin. "These runes here speak of a secret passage to the lower halls. That is what the key is for."

"Makes more sense," Viviane admitted. "But Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, yes?"

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "They are."

Bringing up her semi-knowledge of the Tolkien-verse, Viviane said, "So… 'speak friend and enter'?"

Gandalf chuckled. "No, my dear. The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He glanced at Bilbo before continuing. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"Hm, a good one, too," Bilbo said, peering at the map. "An expert, I imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo blinked. "Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert!" deaf-Oin cheered.

"Me?!" Bilbo gasped. "No. No, no, no, no! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'd have to agree with Mister Baggins," Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye," Dwalin growled, "The Wild is no place for Gentle Folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

The Dwarves started shouting again. Viviane rubbed her head as the headache flared behind her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" The Grey Wizard was suddenly on his feet. The candles dimmed and the whole of Bag End seemed to rumble under the Wizard's ire. "IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN A BURGLAR HE IS!"

The Dwarves cowered before him, realizing that they should probably keep from annoying the Wizard as much as possible.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," Gandalf said, more calmly. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all by unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He sat back down and looked to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of your Company and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a lot more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He looked hard at Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

It was admirable how much faith he put in Bilbo. Admirable, bordering on insanity.

Thorin sighed. "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin pulled out a thick piece of paper. "It's just the usual. Time required, remuneration… Funeral arrangements. So forth."

Bilbo took the contract with a jolt. "Funeral arrangements?!"

Thorin stood up and whispered in Gandalf's ear, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Viviane's spine stiffened, but kept her lips pressed firmly together.

"Agreed," Gandalf sighed.

"And what about Miss Summers?" Bofur asked. The Dwarf had not taken his eyes off of her yet.

"Yes," she agreed slowly. "What is my part in all of this, Gandalf?"

"Well, it is obvious," the Wizard said. "Two burglars are better than one."

Viviane raised a perfect eyebrow and her blue eyes widened. "Me? A burglar? I do believe that pipe weed has gone to your head."

"Ah, you'll do fine, miss," Kili piped up.

Viviane frowned. "Gandalf…"

"Well, what about Dragon Enchanter?"

To that, Viviane threw back her head and laughed. "Dragon Enchanter?! Truly, Mithrandir, I think you are taking this a bit too far."

The Wizard merely smiled. "Ah, but you have a weapon that all dragons are slaves to."

The Dwarves looked at her, slightly impressed. "What is it?" "Some sort of magic?" "A great sword?"

Viviane's amusement fled and her expression turned flat. "You can't be serious."

"As serious as the grave," Gandalf said. "You can do it, Viviane."

Viviane stared at him. Could she really do it? The whole thing sounded preposterous. But to travel Middle-Earth… To see wonders as only Tolkien had seen… This was as close to the Professor as she could get and it seemed almost sacrilegious to decline such an offer.

"Very well," she murmured. "Dragon Enchanter or whatever it is."

" 'Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit, if any'," Bilbo read out the contract. "Hm, seems fair. 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to lacerations…"

Viviane looked up.

"Evisceration," the Hobbit squeaked. Viviane blanched. Ew… "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye," Bofur said. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo whimpered.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin checked.

"Yeah, I-I-I feel a bit faint."

Bofur blinked. "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I need air…"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash!"

Bilbo took a few deep breathes through his nose and straightened. "Nope." He collapsed in a dead faint.

Viviane sighed and pushed away from the wall. "Very helpful, Master Dwarf," she lightly scolded.

Bofur turned bashful. "I only meant to help. He asked me a question and I have to answer it."

Viviane heaved Bilbo upright and slung one of his arms over her shoulders. "Well then, you can help me get him to his armchair." Her clear blue eyes gazed expectantly at the Dwarf, who leapt at the opportunity to be of service to her.

To Bofur, this girl was a treasure; a diamond in the rough. Her eyes captivated him, her hair intrigued him, her voice hypnotized him and the way she held her left hand and hardly seemed to use it made him wonder if she was hurt in some way. And that made him want to be of service to her.

They set Bilbo down in his armchair and Viviane started patting his cheek sharply. "Bilbo? Bilbo. Hey! Wake up; it's time for second breakfast."

"What about first breakfast?" the Hobbit mumbled as he came to.

Bofur laughed. "Effective, lass!" He clapped Viviane on the back and she nearly toppled into Bilbo's lap.

She cleared her throat and straightened up. "I'll bring you some tea." She walked into the kitchen and began to refill the teapot with a wonderful herbal tea Bell Gamgee had gifted her. When she turned around, she smacked into Bofur's chest. "Oh!"

Bofur grabbed her arms to steady her. "Sorry, miss! Only came to help ye."

Viviane blushed and stepped around him. "Thank you, but I can manage."

Bofur watched her place the kettle over the fire and stoke the embers. She looked strangely out of place, like she belonged in a Hobbit-hole as less than he did. Her snow-white hair was long and bound back with a strip of leather. The dress she wore looked too big for her, like it had belonged to an older Hobbit-lass and not a short, fair maiden.

Viviane blushed under his gaze. "Do you not have something else to occupy your time rather than stare at me?"

"Nothing as entertaining," he said honestly and then kicked himself. He really needed to work on keeping his mouth shut.

Viviane blushed a darker shade of pink and avoided his gaze. "Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Not really," he admitted.

After Viviane had made the tea, she poured it into two mugs and took one to Bilbo, who was speaking with Gandalf. She took the other one for herself and decided that it was finally time for bed. She bade the Dwarves goodnight and they all kissed her hands and bowed to her again.

She went into her room and sat in bed, thinking of what she could do as a Dragon Enchanter. What on earth did a Dragon Enchanter do? How could one enchant a dragon? She was no Wizard, only a girl with hardly any knowledge of the outside world. She only knew the repetition of her life; first in London and then in Hobbiton.

She fell asleep to the sound of Dwarves singing a melancholy tune…

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and Elven lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by Men or Elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And Men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

* * *

**A/N: i'd like to point out that re-typing the full song really didn't help my fingers**

**what could Viviane's secret weapon be? first person to guess gets a whole pan of brownies!**


	5. For Your Convienance

CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

Bilbo and Viviane walked through Bag End in the morning. The Dwarves were gone. There wasn't a sign that they had ever been there. The pantry was restocked, the floor and rooms cleaned and everything put in their rightful place.

"Was it all a dream?" Viviane asked, looking at the spot where Bofur had been sitting in the dining room. If it had been, she felt like she was going to cry.

"One we both had?" Bilbo asked. "Unlikely." He stopped by the armchair by the fireplace and picked something up; two contracts. The Hobbit looked at Viviane, uncertainty in his eyes.

Viviane held up one hand. "The calm, peaceful life of a respectable Hobbit." She held up her other hand. "Or the adventure of a lifetime?"

It was a no-brainer.

* * *

Bilbo slammed the door shut, locked it and the two were pelting down Bag Shot Row, dressed to travel and Bilbo holding his signed contract. "This has to be the craziest thing I've ever done!" the Hobbit shouted excitedly as they cut across a pasture.

Viviane laughed. "I have a feeling it won't be the last!" She leapt over a fence like a professional with the Hobbit hot on her heels.

"'Ere! Mister Bilbo! Where're you off to?"

"Can't stop, we're already late!" Bilbo called.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Gloin grumbled.

"That's true enough!" Dori agreed.

The Dwarves were on ponies making their way through Eastfarthing Woods. Thorin rode at the front, naturally, with Gandalf on a brown horse.

"Oh, I dunno," Bofur mused, filling his pipe. "We got an excellent meal out of it. Not to mention met a lovely lass."

"I think you fancied Miss Summers, brother," Bombur teased.

Bofur rolled his eyes and hid his blush expertly. "I'm just saying she's a bright lass. A bit shy, but she is living with Hobbits."

"Aye," Oin said, "but ye could hardly take yer eyes off o' her!"

"Wait! Wait!"

"Hold your horses!"

The Dwarves halted and looked around. Bilbo was running towards them, waving his contract around. Viviane was right behind him. When she saw that they had stopped, she slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree, gasping for breath.

"We signed them!" Bilbo said triumphantly. He handed his contract up to Balin. The old Dwarf took out a reading glass and looked over the signatures.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," Balin said. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakensheild."

"What of the girl?" Dwalin growled.

Clutching at a stitch in her side, Viviane stepped forward. "Yeah, yeah. Here it is. Whew. I don't think I've ever run that far that fast before."

"Well," Thorin said, looking only slightly put out. "You're sure to gain experience now. Welcome to the Company, Miss Summers. Give Master Baggins a pony. Miss Summers can ride with someone."

Bofur immediately reached a hand down. "If you'll permit…"

Bifur was already helping the lady onto his own horse. The crazed Dwarf shot his dear cousin a smug look and Bofur had to hide his displeasure with difficulty. Viviane had never been on a horse, save for the little pony rides at the fairs her parents had taken her to. She hated being put into an awkward situation, but the warm, slightly dazed smile Bifur gave her was enough to calm her.

* * *

"So, lass," Oin said, sticking his ear horn in his ear. "Tell us about yerself."

Viviane looked askance at him. "What do you want to know?"

"What race are you?" Kili blurted out, effectively earning himself a bop over the head by his brother. "Ow! What?"

"I'm human," Viviane said.

"But your so…short," Bombur said a bot apologetically.

Viviane glanced at Gandalf. "I've been travel-sized for your convenience."

The Dwarves roared with laughter. Even Thorin chuckled.

As they passed under a blossoming tree, Bofur reached up in his saddle and plucked a bloom. He then leaned over and tucked it behind Viviane's ear. "There," he said. "Utter perfection."

Viviane blushed, but smiled all the same.

Bifur muttered something in a language that Viviane couldn't understand. "What was that?"

"Ah, he said flowers are stupid," Bofur translated. "Don't mind him, lass, he's been grumpy ever since an Orc got its ax stuck in his thick skull. Hasn't been able to speak naught by Khuzdul and Iglishmêk since."

"Iglishmêk?" Viviane repeated, uncertain of the term.

Bifur lifted his hands and it looked like sign language. "Iglishmêk is how we sign things," Bofur explained. "Khuzdul is the language of Dwarves."

Bifur repeated his sign. Bofur chuckled. "He says you're squeezing his ribs."

Viviane immediately dropped her arms from around the Dwarf's waist. "Sorry. Horses aren't my thing."

"Have ye never ridden one before, lass?" Bofur asked.

"No," Viviane admitted. "Where I'm from, horses are usually just pets."

"Then how do you get around?" Fili asked.

Viviane gave them the same answer she had given Bilbo her first week with him. "My world is made up of machines and technology. Everything's grey and cold. Not like here."

"Sounds like a strange way to live," Bofur mused.

"Yes," Viviane agreed softly. "If you can call it living."

* * *

When they camped for the night, the Dwarves insisted on doing everything. They wouldn't allow Viviane to lift a finger, something she found both aggravating and sweet. Aggravating because she was so used to doing things herself, sweet because they already cared for her.

Plus, it came as a relief that she could lie down after sitting for so many hours.

"At least let me help with supper," she pressed.

Bombur looked torn. He was the cook and guarded his profession well, but the look the lass was giving him could melt a heart of stone. "Well… It would help if you chopped the meat…"

Viviane pulled her hair back and rolled up her sleeves. She and Bombur worked together, chopping, pulling, cracking and stirring the stew. It wasn't long before the dulcet aroma of a finely cooked meal was teasing their noses.

"Mm!" was all the Dwarves could say. Bilbo was too busy stuffing his face.

"I think we found another job for you, Miss Summers," Balin praised.

Viviane smiled. "You should taste the bread I make. Everyone loves it."

"They did," Bilbo mumbled. "Ate every single of those five loafs you made last morning."

"You mean those butter-tasting ones?" Bombur asked. "You made those?"

"Mhm," she said, sipping the sauce. "It's my specialty. Used to make a hundred a day at the bakery I worked at."

Bombur stared at her. "I think you're my new favorite."

They all laughed.

* * *

Most of the Company were asleep an hour after supper. Viviane was one of them, taking her bed roll a bit away from the others for privacy's sake. The stars were shining, but the moon was hidden behind a cloud.

Bofur looked up as the clouds cleared and the full moon illuminated the camp with a silver-blue glow. His heart nearly stopped. "Lads…"

Viviane was bathed in moonlight; her white hair nearly glowing as she slept. Her face was pure peace and it made their hearts swell. One arm was tucked behind her head and the other resting just below her breasts. She was twisted strangely; her lower half on one side with her upper half on her back. She looked like a cat.

Ori quickly whipped out his notebook and started sketching, his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated. Fili and Kili had their jaws gaping and Bifur was eyeing them with amusement. Thorin rolled his eyes and went to bed. Gandalf smirked and continued smoking his pipe.

When he went to bed, Bofur had dreams of a moonlit beauty. He smiled all through the night.

* * *

**A/N: new Hobbit trailer comes out tomorrow!**

**so excited!**

**follow me on Twitter- CartmellA**

**or on DeviantArt- ladymoonscar9828**

**and check out my YouTube channel- ladymoonscar**


	6. Zu Bulurul Dhi

**A/N: okay, first off you guys**

**CUMBER-SMAUG! Holy Hell, the new DoS trailer is fucking awesome! I have watched it- quite literally- a thousand times and Benedict's dragon voice makes me spazz every time! EVERY TIME!**

**okay, on with the story**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

Bofur woke up to the sound of sizzling sausage. He sat up, rubbing his neck, and saw Viviane helping Bombur with breakfast. The girl was stirring the porridge, her hair pulled back in a messy knot.

"…and now I put in the berries, yes?" she was asking.

Bombur nodded. "Don't put them it all at once. Just every so often."

Viviane picked up a bowl of freshly-picked blackberries and carefully dropped them into the porridge. As if sensing his eyes on her, she looked up at Bofur. "Would you mind rousing everyone else?"

Bofur nodded and then slapped his pillow over Fili and Kili's heads. "Waking up, masters!" he crowed. "Breakfast is ready!" Fili and Kili groaned and started grumbling at him.

Viviane got up, dusted off her legs and then walked over with two bowls for Thorin and Gandalf in her good hand. Both were still sleeping, but as she approached, Thorin opened one eye. "Breakfast," she said, holding a bowl out to him.

The Dwarf-prince took the bowl and nodded. "Thank you."

Viviane turned to Gandalf and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Waking up, Mr Wizard."

He blinked his eyes awake and looked blurrily at her. "Ah, Miss Summers. Oh! Blackberry porridge! How exceedingly kind of you." He took the bowl and then noticed how limp her left hand was. "Are you alright…" He made to touch her, but she jerked her whole arm behind her back.

"Fine," she said quickly. "Absolutely fine." She turned and walked quickly away.

* * *

It was raining.

Viviane sat behind Bofur, her cape pulled around her like a blanket and her hood pulled all the way up. But she was still shivering. Bofur glanced back at her with concern. "You alright, Viviane?"

"I don't like the cold," she murmured.

Bofur reined his pony to a halt and then dismounted. He scooted Viviane to the front of the saddle and then climbed up behind her. He wrapped his cloak around both of them and continued walking with the others. "There. How's that?"

Viviane bundled herself up and cuddled against his chest, making his heart skip a few beats. "Thanks, Bofur."

He smiled. "Anything I can do fer a pretty lady."

* * *

The rain stopped after a few hours. They all let out cries of relief as the warm summer sun came out and began drying them. Viviane had dozed off in Bofur's arms, but she woke up when the sun's rays touched her pale face.

"Have a good nap?" Bofur asked cheerfully, storing their cloaks in the saddlebags.

"Yes," she replied. "Didn't seem to be much else to do."

"Why don't you tell us more about that weapon Gandalf said you had," Gloin suggested.

"What weapon could a girl have that could take down a dragon?" Dwalin asked. He probably didn't mean to sound like a sexist pig, but Viviane still scowled in his direction.

"Weapons come in all shapes and sizes," Gandalf called over his shoulder. "I simply referred to Miss Summer's voice."

Bofur could feel Viviane shrink in his arms. "You can sing?"

"Not really," she grumbled, red as a tomato.

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin's voice called over to them. "Fili, Kili; look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. "

Bofur dismounted and held his arms up to help Viviane slide down. She gripped his biceps and hopped down, a little too close to him than she would have liked. He smiled charmingly at her, oblivious to the stirring emotions she felt. She tried to step back, but only ran into the pony.

"Oin, Gloin; get a fire going."

"I should help your brother," Viviane whispered.

"Okay," Bofur said, his chest tightening. She was so beautiful…

Viviane slipped out of his embrace and followed after Gandalf. Bofur cursed under his breath and unsaddled the pony. What was he thinking?

"**Zu bulurul dhi**," Bifur stated (_You like her_).

"Aye, who wouldn't?" Bofur said.

Bifur shook his head. "**Zu **_**bulurul**_** dhi**."

"Aw, shut it," Bofur scoffed. "Just want her to feel part of the Company, is all. Besides, you were chatting away at her all day yesterday like some lovesick puppy."

"**Iz mabak en zega uzayung-zum**." (_I'm not the one lovesick_).

Bofur rolled his eyes merrily- but in his head, for once- he pondered what his cousin had said. Could he be in love with the snow-haired girl? Dwarves only loved once and even that was a rare thing. Out of the whole Company, only Gloin and Bombur were married. Gloin had one son and Bombur had eight dwarrowlings prancing around their house in Ered Luin.

Bofur had never really thought of finding a lass. He had barely even visited the brothels. When a Dwarf was tied up in his work hardly anything could be done to drag him away from it. No woman had ever caught Bofur's eye like that. Had it finally happened?

* * *

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf murmured, inspecting the ruined house with grave eyes. "I think it would be wiser to move on," he added to Thorin. "We can make for the Hidden Valley."

Viviane perked up. "Rivendell?"

Thorin turned sour. "I've already told you; we will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Gandalf demanded. "The Elves will help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"What advice would we seek of the Elves?" Thorin scoffed.

"We have a map that we cannot read," Viviane put in from her place by the destroyed hearth. "Lord Elrond might be able to read it."

Thorin scoffed again. "A dragon attacks Erebor; what help came from the Elves then? You are asking me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf said. "I did not give you that map and key so you could hold onto the past!"

"I did not know they were yours to give," Thorin retorted.

Gandalf turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Viviane called after him.

"To seek the company of the one who's got any sense."

"And who is that?"

"Myself, Miss Summers! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day!"

Viviane looked at Thorin. "Well, there goes our Wizard. I hope you're proud of yourself. We are so screwed."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Viviane turned pink. "Nothing…"

Thorin made to grab it, but she reeled backwards and tripped over a beam, landing hard on her back. She stood back up with a growl and stalked off. "Bloody Dwarves!"

* * *

Bofur walked over to the spot where Viviane was sitting a good ten yards from the rest of the group. "Miss Viviane? I brought ye some soup." He held the bowl out to her.

She took it. "Thank you."

"Don't worry yerself about Thorin," Bofur continued cheerfully. "He's a prince; they all think themselves above us. Why, when Bombur, Bifur an' me joined this Company, he thought we were crazy. Everyone else is somehow descended from the line of Durin. Us; we're from and different clan."

Viviane's lips twitched into a smile. "He thinks my hand is hurt."

"Is it?"

She didn't respond.

"Lass," Bofur said gently, sitting next to her. "If you're hurt, ya need to let us know. Any injury could fester an' in the Wild, tha's dangerous."

Viviane looked sideways at him. "It's an old hurt," she confessed in a whisper. She lifted her dead hand. "When I was younger, I was in a bad accident. I was trapped in snow for a long time and frostbite killed the nerves in my hand. I've learned to live with it, but…" She frowned. "When people find out, they tend to say the wrong things."

Bofur took her hand in both of his and she suddenly wished that she could feel the warmth that his flesh was surely giving off. "I'm sorry if this is the wrong thing to say," he said quietly, "but you shouldn't hide your scars. It's what defines us, in some ways." He kissed her knuckles and it almost made her cry.

"Thank you, Bofur," she said. "And not just for the soup."

Bofur winked. "Whatever ya need, Miss Viviane. I'm at yer service, ya know."

Viviane smiled and sipped her supper. Maybe, just maybe, this journey wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Fili came pelting out of the forest, looking like hoard of angry bees were chasing him.

Bofur and Viviane returned to the camp to hear the young Dwarf shout, "Trolls!"

Thorin was on his feet in an instant. "How many?"

"Three," Fili gasped.

"Where are Kili and Master Baggins?"

"Bilbo is trying to save the ponies they stole," Fili said. "Kili is watching…"

"And whose idea was it to make Bilbo go off on his own?" Viviane demanded.

Fili stuttered to a halt.

"Miss Summers, you stay here," Thorin commanded. "Everyone else, let's go save the Hobbit."

"Wait, why am I staying behind?" Viviane demanded.

"Can you fight?" Thorin asked.

"No, but…"

"You stay. Bofur, come on!"

Bofur chewed on his mustache. "Sorry, lass." He picked up his mattock and ran after his kin.

Viviane snarled and sat down in a huff.

* * *

**A/N: and now I go work on my Aragorn/OC story.**

**HELLFIRE AND DAMNATION! MY FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING EXTENDED DVD WON'T WORK!**


	7. Sauteed and Sprinkled With Sage

CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

The Dwarves had been gone for too long.

Viviane paced from one end of the camp to the next, her left eyebrow ticking as it did when she was under pressure. "Oh, bullocks," she spat and ran in the direction the Dwarves had gone.

"Miss Summers?"

Viviane gasped and whirled around to find Gandalf right behind her. "Gandalf! Thank God!"

"What on earth has happened?" he asked. "Where are the others and why are you alone?"

"Bilbo stumbled upon some trolls," Viviane replied. "Oh, Gandalf, I'm so afraid the trolls got the rest when they went to save him!"

Gandalf stroked his beard. "Hm… Well, this is a predicament. Come with me, my dear."

"What can I do?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, for one, you can show me which way they went. And another thing; stay hidden until I tell you otherwise."

Viviane picked her way past trees and bushes, the tangled mess greedily catching her silver hair.

"Don't bother cooking 'em," a rough voice called from up ahead. "Let's just sit on 'em one by one and squish 'em into jelly."

"They should be sautéed," another voice said. "And sprinkled with sage."

"Oh, that does sound nice."

Viviane crept closer to a clearing and nearly gasped. Three ugly trolls had half of the Company on a roasting spit and the other half in bags. Thankfully, they were all alive, but the situation was dire.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" It was Bilbo. He jumped up from the pile of bags to get the trolls attention.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" That was Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" And Bofur! Even in the face of death, he was a clown.

"I meant with the seasoning," Bilbo continued.

"What about the seasoning?" the first troll, Bert, said.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked. "You going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

"Traitor!" Thorin shouted.

Viviane didn't know either to laugh or groan. What on earth was the Hobbit doing?

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" William demanded.

"I know the very secret to cooking Dwarf!"

Everyone looked at Bilbo.

"Go on, then," Bert said. "What's the secret?"

"The secret," Bilbo said. "The secret is…is…is to… Skin them first!"

The Dwarves started shouting insults at him. Viviane stared at Bilbo. There was no way in Hell that he would actually let the Dwarves be skinned and eaten by stupid trolls!

"What a load of rubbish!" William scoffed. "Raw Dwarf is just as good."

"Yes, it is," Tom agreed and he picked Bombur up. "So very crunchy."

Viviane clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Oh Jesus, this is it! Death by troll!

"No, not that one!" Bilbo said quickly. "He's infected!"

Tom paused. "What?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes!"

Bombur gasped in outrage. Tom groaned and tossed the fat Dwarf back onto the Dwarves, who all groaned under his immense weight.

"In fact," Bilbo continued, "they're all riddled with parasites. It's a nasty business; I really wouldn't risk it."

"Did he say parasites?" Oin shouted.

"I ain't got parasites!" Kili growled at the Hobbit. "You have parasites!"

Thorin kicked them and gave a significant look. They started agreeing. "I've got parasites as big as my arm." "Mine are the biggest parasites!" "I've got huge parasites!" "So many inside me!" "We're riddled with them!"

William snorted. "So what do you suggest we do with them? Let them all go?"

Bilbo shrugged and that only seemed to fuel the troll's anger. "You think I don't know what you're doing?" William snapped. "This little ferret is playing us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said in outrage.

"Fools?!" Tom repeated, equally as outraged.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf appeared atop of a rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea," William answered.

"Can we eat him, too?" Tom wondered.

Gandalf slammed his staff upon the rock and the dawn light rushed into the sky, turning the trolls to stone. The Dwarves and Bilbo laughed with relief. They were saved!

Gandalf climbed down from the rock and called, "Viviane, my dear, you can come out now."

She rolled out of the underbrush and the Dwarves cheered again. "Miss Summers brought Gandalf!" "Thanks, lassie!" "Well done!"

Viviane blushed and went to untie Bilbo and the others in the bags while Gandalf helped those on the spit. "Honestly," she scolded the Hobbit, "sneaking about a troll camp. What a stupid idea!"

Bilbo shrugged. "Well, I did rescue the ponies."

"And got yourself and the rest of us caught in the process," Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo flushed and went to help the others.

* * *

"Where did you get to?" Viviane asked Gandalf.

"I looked ahead," the Wizard said mysteriously.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind, my dear," he chuckled. "Nasty business. But you're all still in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin butted in.

Not wishing to be dragged into an argument, Viviane wandered off to where Bofur and Bifur were helping Bombur with his trousers. Bofur was holding his right hand gingerly and, when she got a closer look, Viviane could see why.

"Oh, Bofur, you're hurt!"

The Dwarf flushed slightly and tried to hide his appendage. "Eh? Oh, just a little burn, miss. Nothin' to worry about…"

Viviane took his hand in hers and inspected it. The skin was red and already starting to blister. Truth be told, and it was hard for Bofur to not blurt it out, just the mere touch of her skin to the wound satisfied him well enough.

"Really, Viviane, I'm fine."

Viviane forced him to sit down and she dug into Oin's pack, pulling out a strip of cloth and a lotion for burns. She started to rub the lotion carefully over his skin, her blue eyes trained intently on his hand.

"Sapphires," Bofur mused.

She glanced up at him. "Sorry?"

Bofur started. "Ah…yer eyes. They look like sapphires." His faced reddened as he said it.

Viviane blinked at him then smirked. "Well, I suppose you would know. Being a Dwarf and all that. You're all miners, aren't you?"

"Toymaker, actually," he said with a grin.

This time Viviane actually looked at him. "Really?"

Bofur laughed. "All Dwarves can't be miners, lass! We still need merchants, carpenters and the like. Bifur and me made toys; rather good at it, too."

Viviane smiled and it reached her eyes. She wrapped his hand up and stood. "Come on; let's see where the others have gotten to."

* * *

They had found the troll-hoard. Bofur went down into the cave with Gandalf, Thorin, Nori and Gloin, but Viviane could barely go within ten feet of the entrance; the stench was horrible!

"**Az-Viviane**." Bifur clapped a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Bifur. Are you alright?"

He nodded and signed a thank you. Then he held up a bronze necklace of wrought ivy. He mimed putting it around her neck.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said. She turned around and lifted up her hair so that he could fix it around her neck. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Bifur went red and mumbled in Khuzdul.

Thorin walked out with Gandalf and the others. "Miss Summers?"

Viviane stifled a groan. _If he's going scold me for something_… She walked up to him. "Yes?"

"I would speak to you. Alone."

She frowned, but nodded. Too late, she realized that he seemed to have a new sword from the troll-hoard. _Oh crap_. Thorin led her apart from the rest of the Company, much to Bofur's disquiet.

"I wish to apologize for my actions last night."

Viviane blinked. "Your actions?"

"I grabbed at you," Thorin said. "It was rude of me. Please forgive me."

Viviane shifted from foot to foot. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Thorin looked relieved of having one burden lifted from his shoulders. "I would also ask your advice." This caused him to bend his pride a little.

Viviane already knew what it was about. "The map."

Thorin took it from his breast pocket and unfolded it for her to see up close. "The art of reading ancient Dwarf has not been taught for several generations. Gandalf believes that Elrond of Rivendell can read it."

"But you do not trust the Elves," she stated.

"No," he agreed. "But I will set aside my feelings if you think it right to trust Elrond with this information. Even if this is the legacy of my people."

Viviane looked at the map. In truth, she could tell Thorin what it said, but that would bring forth more questions, ones that she didn't want to answer. She could tell Thorin to go to Rivendell and, whether he liked it or not, he would go there.

She never understood the ongoing contention between Elves and Dwarves.

"We need to know the way into the mountain," she said at last. "Elrond is the only one Gandalf trusts to read this map and I trust Gandalf with my life." Viviane refolded the map and tucked it into Thorin's pocket. "I know you mistrust the Elves… But Elrond is not the one who abandoned you to Smaug, is it?"

"No," Thorin admitted grudgingly.

Viviane touched his hand that rested of the pommel of his new sword. "Do not condemn an entire race based on the actions of one man. Show Elrond the map. But," she added with a smirk, "you do not have to tell him the whole truth."

Thorin looked impressed. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, Viviane Summers?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I make it a point to surprise people on a daily basis."

* * *

**A/N: ugh, this week just needs to end.**

**so, I went shopping for fabric for the premiere costumes my friends and I will wear to DoS. holy crap, but this is going to take a while...**


	8. Dinner

**A/N: this is a revised version, as I finally have _An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition._ thank you, iTunes.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT-

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the Company reached the Hidden Valley. When they came over the hill and beheld the Last Homely House, Viviane gasped in wonder. Nothing could compare to the beauty of the eternal autumn that settled over the valley.

"It's beautiful!"

"Bless my soul," Bilbo gasped. "Have you ever seen anything so magnificent?"

"Come," Gandalf said. "Let us hurry! They will be lighting the cooking fires soon!"

As they traveled down into the valley, they heard Elves laughing and singing merrily.

_O! Where are you going?_

_With beards all a-wagging? _

_No knowing, no knowing_

_What brings Mister Baggins_

_And Balin and Dwalin_

_Down into the Valley_

_In June?_

_Ha, ha!_

Viviane laughed and clapped her hands happily. "Can you hear them, Bilbo? Just listen!"

_O! Fair maiden of snow_

_With eyes of the sapphire_

_Sing us a song of merrier days!_

_Sing us a tune of happier days!_

_Come with us to the Valley_

_Ha, ha!_

"Hush, hush! Good people and goodnight," said Gandalf. "Valleys have ears and some Elves have over merry tongues. Good night!"

When they came to the courtyard at last, a tall Elf with gold raiment was waiting for them. His hair was ebony and his eyes wise beyond count of years. This was Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf," he greeted. "It was told that you had crossed the Bruinen. And with a large company." His eyes found Thorin and he bowed his head. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said stiffly.

Elrond smiled. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Viviane rolled her eyes. _Mother of pearl_…

Elrond did not rise to the bait, but instead offered a hot meal and bedding afterwards. He looked to Viviane and bowed. "I shall show you, my lady, to our hot springs. There you may wash and relax undisturbed."

Viviane smiled. "That would be a welcome relief, my lord."

* * *

When Viviane walked into the dining hall dressed in a long, navy blue gown the Dwarves stopped talking. They all had different expressions of shock and awe on their faces. Viviane blushed and tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear. "What are you all staring at?"

_Duh, they're staring at me! Or probably the headdress…_ It was made of _mithril_ and blue topaz.

Bilbo, Bofur, Ori and Dori leapt to their feet and started shoving each other out of the way so that they would be the one to escort her to the table. It was so weird; she'd never been fought over like that before.

"Enough, before you hurt yourselves," Gandalf scolded. "My dear, we have a seat for you here." He gestured to a seat between him and Elrond. Viviane forced herself not to sprint over there like the totally geek she was. She picked up the hem of the teal dress and swept up to them.

Elrond stood and pulled out her chair himself. She nearly swooned; _oh my God_! Viviane sat down with a small, nervous smile in his direction. He smiled back. _Holy mother_… "Gandalf tells me you are from a far of land," the Elven Lord said, retaking his seat.

"Yes, sir," Viviane replied as cordially as she could.

His keen grey eyes swept over her. "And that you have an injury."

The Dwarves were listening hard now. Viviane swallowed and nodded. "My left hand. I was in an accident that left my parents and I stranded in a snow bank for a long time. They didn't make it. When I was dug out, my hair was white from the shock and frostbite had taken the nerves in my hand."

There was a shocked silence. Bofur had to fight off the impulse to go over and hug the poor girl. He seemed to be fighting his impulses a lot lately. He had never been that way before meeting Viviane Summers.

"I am sorry for your loss," Thorin murmured.

"May I see your hand?" Elrond asked. She gave him it, unsure of what he was going to do. He started pressing his thumbs on different points of her skin and then alternated by rubbing her entire hand. He went at this for a good five minutes.

And then, like a snap of a finger, she could feel her hand.

Viviane gasped and jerked her hand back. She could feel it! She could curl her fingers and twirl her wrist around. She could almost make a fist. She looked up at Elrond with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

The Elven Lord bowed his head. "I would take your time with using it, but the muscles should start working properly soon enough."

Dinner progressed with the Dwarves grumbling over the lack of meat and wincing at the music of the Elves. Dori was trying to get Ori to eat the salad. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori said adamantly.

Dwalin picked a salad completely out of a bowl, searching for something other than rabbit food. "Where's the meat?"

Bofur eyed Viviane as she daintily nibbled on a carrot. "How can you eat this?"

She shot them a stern look and leaned closer to them, as if to divulge a secret. "It's called 'suck it up and eat'. Come on, it's healthy for you."

"Exactly," Nori sniffed, pushing his plate away. Viviane sighed and likewise ceased eating her food. In truth, she hated rabbit food just as much as the Dwarves. Meanwhile, Kili had turned on the smolder for a pretty Elf-maid. His attentions earned him a stern glare from Dwalin.

"What?" Kili asked, trying to play it off. "Can't say I fancy Elf-maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me."

_Nothing too wrong with that_, Bofur thought, staring at Viviane again.

Another Elf walked by and Kili studied them. "Although… That one's not that bad."

Viviane leaned in to the young prince. "That's not a girl, Kili."

The Elf turned and it was decidedly not a girl, but a dashing Elf-lord. He stopped by Viviane's chair and took her hand in his. "I hope you enjoy your time in Rivendell, most fair lady." He kissed her hand.

Viviane smiled. "Thank you." She watched him depart, eyes trailing after him.

"You can't say you enjoyed that!" Fili said, aghast.

"The compliments; always. The pretty-boy Elf?" She shrugged and turned back around. "Only my twelve-year old self was into that."

The Dwarves roared with laughter. But the mood was dampened slightly but the somber tune the Elves played. "Oi!" Nori barked at the musicians. "Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?" Oin rumbled.

Bofur saw his chance to show off in front of Viviane and took it. "Alright, lads! There's only one thing for it!" He jumped onto the table and Viviane quickly snatched her glass of wine away from his large boots.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said_.

Viviane laughed and clapped her hands as the Dwarves joined in. Bilbo was wide-eyed at the appalling sense of decorum these Dwarves possessed. And it only got worse as the food started to fly. He and Viviane squeaked and ducked as a large glob of cottage cheese missed them and splattered on the wall just an inch from Lindir's shoulder.

And as it would later be said, dinner without at least two food fights was considered very boring indeed!

* * *

Viviane was trying to grip a spoon with her left hand. It kept falling through her fingers and clattering on the floor. After the twenty-sixth time of this happening and she bent down to retrieve the utensil, Bofur picked it up for her.

"Thought Elrond told ye to take it easy," he said.

Viviane frowned. "I haven't used my hand for fourteen years. I've taken it easy for too long."

Bofur touched her cheek. "You shouldn't push yerself so hard, lass. It'll come to you."

Viviane looked up at him. "It's how I've lived, Bofur. The only way i know how to live. I've pushed myself for so long…putting myself into an endless cycle of repetition..."

"Tha's not livin', Viviane," he said, stepping closer. "Tha's somethin' else, but it sure ain't livin'."

Viviane lowered her eyes. "It's what's kept me from looking back. I feel like if I look back…I'll go mad."

With his other hand, Bofur tipped her head back up at him. "You won't go mad, Viviane. I won't let you." He even surprised himself.

Viviane smiled and then tears flooded her eyes and she cried into his chest. Bofur wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close, shushing her and stroking her white hair.


	9. If That Is Your Wish

**A/N: hey guys. be sure to review a lot. the Crimson Wave hit hard and I have no comfort food.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE-

* * *

The next morning found Viviane watching Dwalin, Fili and Kili practicing their skills of sword fighting. She definitely preferred the more graceful approach of the rapiers from the movies back home, but there was a different kind of charm to the axes and broadswords that were used here.

Dwalin finished off the two princes easily, hardly even breaking a sweat. Fili leaned on his knees and gasped in breath while Kili clutched at his arm. "Yer getting better, lads," Dwalin grunted.

"That was good?" Viviane teased.

"Hey!" "Who's side are you on?"

"What about you, lassie?" Dwalin asked. "Can ye fight?"

Viviane flushed slightly. "There's a saying where I come from; I'm a lover, not a fighter."

The fierce Dwarf chuckled once. "Ye still should learn to protect yerself." He pulled out a dagger and beckoned her closer. "Show me how to hold this."

Viviane took the dagger in her right hand while flexing her left. She had originally been left-handed and now that she could feel her hand wanted to be used. The dagger felt heavy and foreign in her grasp. She knew how to defend herself, but not with this sort of weapon.

Dwalin was slightly surprised that the lass held the weapon correctly, but it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable. "Try it in your other hand."

Viviane grimaced, but did so. To her surprise, the dagger felt more at home in her healed hand. And it wasn't a bother to hold.

"Good," Dwalin praised. And then he attacked her.

Viviane used her right wrist to catch the Dwarf's punch and swept under his arm and pressed the flat of the dagger to his stomach. Just as quickly, she twirled out of his reach. "I took a few defense classes back home."

Fili and Kili applauded. Dwalin straightened and dusted off his hands. "You'll do fine, lassie." He took the dagger back and then turned to the princes. "Alright, you ninnies. If a girl can show the both of you up, I'm not pushing you hard enough!"

"Aw!"

* * *

Viviane walked through the halls of Rivendell, dressed in a crimson gown with a gold trim and metal belt. Her hair was pulled into a hairnet adorned with rubies and red crystals. She trailed her healed hand over the walls as she walked, feeling the textures and trying to process the feeling. Where she could feel everything in her right hand the same as anyone else, the sensations in her left hand was like that of a newborn.

"Viviane?"

She looked around and saw Bilbo up on another floor. He grinned down at her. "Dear me, I thought you were an Elf!"

"My ears are still rounded, last I checked," she quipped. "What are you doing up there?"

"Exploring," the Hobbit replied. "Come up here! You'll never believe what I've found!"

She could just imagine. Viviane lifted the hem of her skirts and walked up a staircase to where her friend was standing in front of a fresco. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like crying. It was the painting depicting Sauron's fall.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Bilbo breathed.

She could only nod. It felt odd; seeing something so real from something so fantastical. Once again, she was reminded that she was not a part of Middle-Earth; just an intruder on a mystical land that was a haven to so many who wished to be in her shoes.

If the fresco was here, then that would mean… Viviane turned around and the breath left her in a sigh. There it was. She stepped closer to the pedestal and the shards of Narsil gleamed up at her with a dull light.

An insight came upon Viviane with enough force to cause her to stumble back a few paces. Bilbo caught her arm in alarm. "Viviane? Are you well?"

"I…I don't want to leave," she said numbly. "I want to stay here."

Neither she nor the Hobbit saw Bofur standing behind them, a muddled bouquet in hand. When he heard Viviane's words, the goofy smile slipped from his face and he retreated with a slouch.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what she said, lad?"

"I heard it as plain as I can see the mustache on my face."

"Miss Viviane isn't going to leave us, is she?"

"C'mon, Ori, you saw her face when we came here."

Bofur sat with his chin in his hands, depressed and barely hearing the conversations soaring above his head. Why would Viviane want to leave them for a bunch of Elves? She always seemed happy with the Company.

"Be quiet," Thorin growled. "If Miss Summers would rather stay here rather than fulfill her contract, let her. It was a mistake to bring a woman with us anyway."

"But what if she's not in her right mind?" Kili suggested. "What if she's under some kind Elf-spell?"

"Sounds like every other kid story back home." Viviane walked in, looking very beautiful in her red gown. "Lady under a spell and only true love's kiss can break the spell…" She sighed and plopped down into a chair. "To think that used to be utterly romantic when I was a child."

The Dwarves avoided her gaze.

"What?"

Balin looked around and, when it was apparent no one else would speak, said, "Lass… While we might not completely understand why, if you want to stay…"

"What are you talking about?"

They blinked. "Don't you want to stay behind?" Ori asked.

Viviane frowned. "What? Why would you think that?"

"You said it," Thorin said.

She stared. "No I... That was… Ugh, I was talking about something else." Her blue eyes flashed. "Do you honestly think that I would turn back now? I signed a contract with you and I intend to see it through!"

The Dwarves glared at Bofur, who wanted nothing more than to just sink into the floor.

"Ah, Miss Summers! There you are!" Gandalf swept into the midst of them. "I found a place that you might be pleased to see."

"Yeah. Right." She stood up and, with one last quelling look at the lot of them, left with the Wizard.

Bifur thumped Bofur on the head. "**Zu rî hálfviti**!" (_You're an idiot!)_

* * *

Bilbo stood on a balcony overlooking the Valley. The Sun painted everything in gold. There was such a natural beauty here! It was different from the Shire, but it stirred emotions in Bilbo's heart that could only remind him home.

Ah, home…

"Not with your companions?"

Bilbo turned as Lord Elrond joined him. "Ah, I shant be missed." The Hobbit cleared his throat. "The truth is that most of them don't think that I should be on this journey."

Elrond looked the Hobbit up and down. "Indeed? I have heard that Hobbits are rather resilient."

Bilbo scoffed and looked at the Elf Lord. "R-Really?"

Elrond nodded. "I have also heard they are fond of the comforts of home."

Bilbo leaned in, as if to give away some big secret. "I've heard that it is unwise to seek the council of Elves; that they will answer with yes and no."

Elrond fixed him with a stern look. For a moment, Bilbo thought that had offended the lord. Perhaps he should stop quoting those blasted, rude Dwarves. Then Elrond smiled and gave him a small wink.

"You are very welcomed to stay," Elrond said, patting the little man's shoulder. "If that is your wish."

* * *

**A/N: as much as I love the Dwarves, I would stay in Rivendell. would you?**

**next week is the Hall of Fire! and we will finally get to 'hear' Viviane's beautiful voice.**

**I have also started construction on a _Born of Hope_ fanfic- the story of Aragorn's parents, Arathorn and Gilraen.**

**follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**

**on DeviantArt: ladymoonscar9828**

**on YouTube: ladymoonscar**

**and now on Tumblr: LadyMoonScar**


	10. The Hall of Fire

**A/N: a bit late in the day, but I was watching the LIVE coverage of the Desolation of Smaug.**

**so...based on what was said in this new blog... Are we really gonna see naked Thranduil? cuz...that will make me very happy.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN-

* * *

Gandalf had taken her to the Hall of Fire.

_The Hall of Fire_! Where Elves came to sing and dance and, above all, listen. The walls were dark and the only light came from a large fireplace and the ornate sconces. The Elves were gathered, listening to the Lay of Lúthien. Bilbo was sitting on a cushion near the front, knees tucked up to his chest as he listened with rapt attention.

Viviane sat down beside him, her skirts fanning out in a pool of scarlet around her. The Elves' voice wrought a magic around their heads, entrancing them like a bee to a daisy. When the maiden finished, Bilbo and Viviane clapped.

"I see that the fair Viviane has joined us," Lindir said. "What would she hear, I wonder?"

"Th-the Lay of Nimrodel is my favorite," she answered breathlessly. An Elf with a harp started plucking the strings.

"You must sing with us, fair one," another Elf-maid purred.

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide_.

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the swell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king,_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs in spring_

_In fair Lothlorien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

_As arrow from the string,_

_And dive into water deep,_

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_

_The foam about him shone;_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the Hither Shore_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore_.

Viviane had been too enraptured to sing. "That was amazing," she whispered, her voice sounding rough compared to those of the Elves.

"What of you, Master Hobbit?" Lindir asked Bilbo. "Would you sing us a song from the Shire?"

Bilbo flushed. "Oh! Oh, no, I-I couldn't possibly… We have no songs fit for grand halls."

"Here, in the Hall of Fire, all songs are welcome." Lord Elrond had joined them, dressed in a dark purple outfit and a gilded circlet upon his brow. "Come, Bilbo Baggins, and let us be the first to hear tales of the Shire and the Little Folk."

Bilbo swallowed, but stood all the same and cleared his throat.

_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone._

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky,_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still round the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass them by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run_

_Towards the Moon or to the Sun._

_Apple, thorn and nut and sloe,_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and dell,_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world is behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

_Fire and lamp and meat and bread,_

_And then to bed! And then to bed_!

The Hobbit bowed low and all assembled clapped heartily. Viviane laughed and applauded. "Bravo, Master Hobbit!" "The songs of Shirelings are well and good!"

"And now," Gandalf said, "I believe it is Miss Summers's turn."

Viviane blushed. "Oh, Gandalf, I don't know…"

"Oh come on!" Bilbo squeaked. "If I can do it, you most certainly can!"

"Oh, yes, please sing to us!" "Sing us a love song!" "No, a lullaby!"

Viviane found herself standing with all eyes on her. Well…if this was how she was going to help defeat Smaug, she might as well get some practice. She took a few breathes and then opened her mouth.

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay…_

There was silence. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Viviane blushed and ducked her head.

"Fair lady," Lindir whispered. "You have the voice that could repel the darkness itself."

"You must sing some more!" "Fair one, sing something else!" "Sing for us again!"

Their words nearly overwhelmed her. "It is getting very late," she said weakly. "I am tired…" She escaped from them and leaned against the wall outside to catch her breath.

She needed to bake.

* * *

**A/N: so the songs used here are...**

_**the Lay of Nimrodel**_

_**Upon the Hearth**_

_**Sleepsong**_

**more stuff to come! see ya'll next week**


	11. The Last Night

**A/N: okay, everyone open a new tab and high-tail it over to the OneRing .net Denny's has a little behind the scenes clip of Beorn's House and a picture of Beorn himself.**

**If you are a die-hard fan like me, have tissues ready and remove any sharp or pointed objects.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**watched the clip? seen the picture? I know; I didn't think they could ruin the bear-man BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THEY DID!**

* * *

**Bofur: sorry, everyone, it would seem that her Ladyship has passed out from her rant.**

**Fili and Kili: *fan ladymoonscar's face***

**Dwalin: just start reading the chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

* * *

_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie!_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano,_

_He's sitting paying a bill_!

Viviane had found the kitchen and was now kneading the dough of her special bread. It was always a relief to bake; it cleared her head so she could just be herself with no one else around.

_Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they're smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays, and art!_

_Betcha they're good - _

_(Why shouldn't they be?) _

_Their one mistake _

_Was giving up me! _

_So maybe now it's time,_

_And maybe when I wake _

_They'll be there calling me "Baby"... _

_Maybe. _

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_A closet of clothes!_

_Maybe they're strict_

_As straight as a line... _

_Don't really care_

_As long as they're mine! _

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of its kind... _

_Won't you please come get your "Baby"_

She popped the loaves into the oven and sighed. "_Maybe_…"

"Dragon Enchanter, indeed." Thorin walked into the kitchen, looking extremely out of place. "If you can enchant the Elves, the dragon should be easy work for you."

Viviane blushed. "You heard about that."

"The Hobbit is singing your praises," he said wryly. "And Dori and his brothers were passing the Hall of Fire when you sang. They came back to us looking like love struck ninnies."

Viviane laughed and patted the flour off of her apron and into the bin. "I shall have to work on keeping you lads immune, then."

Thorin sat down and examined the bottles of herbs set out. "What did you mean yesterday? When you said that you didn't want to leave?"

Viviane was silent for a long time, unsure of how to respond. "I do not wish to leave Middle-Earth. Ever."

Thorin toyed with the stopper of some cinnamon. "Gandalf told me you hail from a far off land that is vastly different from here. He said you were several thousands of years advanced than us. Why would you wish to leave it?"

Viviane bit her lip. "It was never home. After my parents died, I was bounced from one foster home to the next until I turned eighteen. I taught myself to survive, but that meant keeping my distance from others. I lived in a never-ending cycle and I never knew that I hated my life until I fell into the Shire." She smiled. "Those Hobbits took me in without question and brought down the thorny barriers I had put around me. Now I can never go back to London, knowing what I know now."

Thorin nodded slowly and then stood. "I will leave you now. Elrond will read the map this night. And then we can leave this salad-eating swarm!"

* * *

"You should leave tomorrow."

Everyone looked up from their breakfast at Gandalf's words.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"There will be a meeting of sorts tonight," Gandalf answered. "I must take part in this, but I want you all to leave without me at dawn. Wait for me in the mountains and I shall find you there."

"Why not leave now?" Thorin pressed. "Why sneak away like criminals?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "Because there is one who would put an end to your quest; Saruman the White. He will be distracted during the meeting; therefore it will be an excellent opportunity to sneak away."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Very well." He turned to the Company. "Make preparations today. Be asleep by dusk so you will be well rested for dawn."

* * *

Viviane was packing her bag when Elrond found her. "Gandalf told me your plan," he said. "I am sorry you cannot stay longer, Enchanter."

Viviane blushed slightly. "As am I."

Elrond pulled a parcel wrapped in a silver cloth from within his robes and held it out to her. "My people made these for you. I think you might find them more comfortable than what you already wear."

Viviane took the parcel and unwrapped it. "Oh my…" It was a light grey shirt, dark leather pants, boots and a dusky plum vest. There were bracers and a belt and even a pair of hard, leather shoulder guards. "My lord, I… I do not know what to say."

Elrond smiled kindly. "Say that you will grant my people one last song before you leave. In truth, you have the voice of Estё; she who heals the ill with her voice."

Viviane went red. "I don't know about that… But, yes, I will sing one last song tonight."

Elrond bowed. "There is one other who would meet with you." He extended his arm to her and she took it with a shaking hand. He led her up several flights of stairs until they came to a gazebo that overlooked the entire Valley.

A lone figure stood there, dressed in white, hair as golden as any sun and wreath in an ethereal beauty. The Lady of Light, Galadriel, smiled at Viviane. "Greetings, Viviane Summers. I am glad you have come."

Viviane was dimly aware of Elrond leaving them. She dipped into a sloppy curtsy and adverted her eyes. "Lady Galadriel!" Sweet Lord, but this was just too much!

A pale hand lifted her chin and Galadriel's smile widened. "You need not pay homage to me, fair one. We are friends only."

Viviane could only stare. The beauty of the Elves could not be expressed in any way and Galadriel was the fairest of them all. She felt so insignificant before her, her deep eyes echoing long years of wisdom and sorrow. She suddenly understood how Gimli could fall in love with her.

"You travel with Thorin Oakenshield," she whispered.

"Y-yes."

"You have found friends among the Dwarves." She tucked a curl of white hair behind Viviane's ear. "And you will find much more in the years to come."

Viviane blinked. "What do you mean more?"

"You have suffered for long enough, Viviane," Galadriel said. "It is time for you have the love you deserve. But you must open yourself to those around you. Show them your heart and they will take care of you."

"I don't know how to do that," Viviane confessed in a small voice.

Galadriel smiled and cupped her face. "You will learn."

* * *

Viviane sat in the Hall of Fire with Bilbo, Gandalf and the Dwarves. The Elves and Dwarves seemed to be taking turns showing the other up with magnificent songs and stories. Viviane and Bilbo were snickering behind their hands, enjoying the show immensely.

Bofur bounded up to Viviane and bowed. "Come and dance, lass!"

Viviane hesitated and eyed his large, steel boots and then her own tucked into dainty little slippers. Bofur seemed to read her mind and grinned. "Here." He lifted her up until she stood on his toes and they were eye-level. They moved around awkwardly, but it was good fun. Then Dori stole Viviane away and twirled her around and dipped her.

"Oi!" Bofur yelped.

"You should keep a tighter hold on your partner," Dori teased, spinning me again.

"Heed your own advice, brother," Nori chuckled and scooped her into his arms.

The Elves laughed as the Dwarves took turns stealing Viviane and spinning her around. Bilbo tried once to rescue her, but was accidentally elbowed in the face by an enthusiastic Kili. Eventually, Viviane found herself back in Bofur's arms and, grabbing her wrists, spun both of them around and around in a circle.

"Bofur, stop!" Viviane laughed as their surroundings became a blur. "Bofur!"

He laughed and they went faster.

"Bofur!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on his wrists. Then she tripped over her feet and they went sprawling on the floor. Bofur landed on his back with Viviane just over him, panting and giggling.

"Merry, Master Dwarf!" the Elves called, laughing.

Bofur helped Viviane to her feet and they staggered as their heads spun.

"Lady Viviane, would you sing for us again?" "Ooh, yes, please!"

Viviane laughed. "Allow me to catch my breath! Bilbo, why don't you sing us something."

The Hobbit bowed and began:

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all that I have seen,_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_

_In autumn that there were,_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things_

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And people who will see a world_

_That I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think_

_Of times there were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

Again, Bilbo bowed as the Elves applauded. The Dwarves stared at their companion. Perhaps, just perhaps, there was more to Bilbo Baggins than they had first decided.

"I have not heard that one before," Viviane said. "Did you compose it, my dear friend?"

"Aye," Bilbo said. "A bit of a pastime of mine. Now, my dear, it is your turn."

Viviane smiled and took Bilbo's place before them all.

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan _

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again _

_Every streetlamp_

_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_And the streetlamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning _

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin _

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning _

_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_

_A new day has begun_

Again, all was silence as Viviane's song faded away. The Elves stared, the Dwarves sniffled and Bilbo wept silently. No one dared to speak, for fear that this was a dream and any sound would wake them.

"There you are, Gandalf."

The spell was broken. Viviane turned to see who had spoken, but there was no mistaking that voice that belonged to a god. She would recognize Sir Christopher Lee's voice anywhere.

Saruman the White glared strictly at Gandalf. "You are needed, my old friend."

Gandalf stood quickly. "Ah, yes! Forgive me, but my thoughts have been presently engaged." He bowed to Viviane. "Until we meet again, my dear. As for the rest of you, you should be eating dinner." He left with the other Wizard, but not before Saruman gave Viviane a narrow eyed stare that was instantly returned.

"Gandalf is right," Thorin said. "It is growing late."

* * *

**A/N: okay...I feel a little bit better. Gods, I just hope Beorn calls Bilbo 'bunny' like in the book. that's only thing that can redeem Beorn. and if he sounds cool.**

**also, if you haven't already- and if you haven't what's wrong with you?- check out Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire' for the DoS credit song. i'm not a huge fan of his, but this friggin awesome**

**Songs used:**

**Maybe** _from Annie_

**Memory**_ from Cats_

**'_I sit by the fire...'_ is what Bilbo says just before the Fellowship departs Rivendell.**


End file.
